Blackhawk Rescue Mission
]] The first installment in the BRM series, it continues to be popular to many players. Background In 1993 during the battle of Mogadishu two UH60M Blackhawks went down by what was seen to be two RPG hits to both of their tails. After receiving news of this Command sent in the 2nd Ranger Battalion and 38th Ranger Battalion to retrieve the downed members, this signaled the start to Operation Gothic Serpent and much more to come. RETRIEVAL AND VIRUS When the Ranger Battalions arrived at both crash sites after being hit by tons of gunfire they found on both Helicopters that the co-pilots were dead and the pilots were stuck in their seats by rubble, this resulted in an extra three hours added onto the operation due to the use of welder tools and so on. Later on in the day once they had freed one pilot the sounds of a large cargo plane were heard over head, after it flew close to the Aircraft Carrier USS Enterprise without contacting the Naval officers on-board, they instantly opened fire on it with anti-air weapons and sent the plane down into a nearby town. Upon crashing the plane spilled out some kind of prototype chemical into the air resulting in a pandemic in the Somalian town, within moments hundreds of Militiamen and a few Ranger Battalion troopers were infected by the virus and began to attack their own men. Teams SURVIVORS The survivors are the main part of the mission, most of them are wounded infantry or pilots but they all center around the crash sites. A notable effort with these survivors is when they held their ground on the beach head just before reinforcements arrived, to do so they created make shift barriers and trenches to keep guarded from the infected, after this courageous moment most of the survivors were picked up and the second downed Blackhawk was destroyed to provoke mistakes. JOINT TASK FORCE The Joint Task Force or JTF (Joint Task Force) are the combined armed forces of NATO and saved survivors, they mainly provide tank support or on some occasions air support, they are centered around the large mountain in a Forward Operating Base secured by the trees. These men and women stationed here usually have a hard time getting to either crash site, but if there is an urgent request for support they will usually take the back exit and stride towards the beacon. C.S.O.R Canadian Special Operations Regiment or most commonly referred to as the C.S.O.R are a detachment of the Canadian Army sent to Somalia just for more man power and support, their base is centered on the large mountain directly north of the main Crash Site. The C.S.O.R mainly operate in stealth or in long ranged attacks, they rarely show up close to other soldiers such as the U.S Marines. U.S MARINES The U.S Marines are the main company surrounding Mogadishu, in this case they are mainly composed of the 79th Naval Battalion, 500th Air Company, and the 4th Marine Division. Their main way of getting into battle is by air using the UH60M Blackhawk or MH60 Stalker Blackhawk, on some notes they use LAVs or Boats to get into battle but this is mainly for small squads that have time to slack around. The Marines are mainly seen fighting near the Military Checkpoint or the heavily defended road to Mogidishu, if they are outnumbered they usually call for support via F-35s or A-10s. GHOST COMPANY Ghost Company is an elite PMC (Private Military Company) that are based in a C-17 above Mogadishu. They have access to a variety of weaponry, such as the SCAR-L Commando and Barrett 50. Sniper Rifle. BEHIND THE SCENES Blackhawk Rescue Mission was originally based off of the movie Blackhawk Down as stated by the creator RAKShotAOE(Now known as platinumfive), there are many references in this game along with names of real Rangers and so on. -PollutedScienceJuice Category:Blackhawk Rescue Mission